The present invention relates to auxiliary reading apparatus used to help people read rapidly, and more specifically the present invention relates to a transmission and reading guide rapid return device for an auxiliary reading apparatus.
Various auxiliary reading apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. A normal reading apparatus generally comprises a reading guide driven from one side to the other at a constant speed. Each time the reading guide reaches the finish side, power supply must be switched off so that the reading guide is moved back to the start side again with the hand. This reading guide manual return operation is complicated and time consuming. In order to eliminate the drawbacks of the conventional auxiliary reading apparatus, the present inventor invented an auxiliary reading apparatus with a reading guide automatic return control which automatically moves the reading guide to the start side each time it reaches the finish side. This design eliminates the process of repeatedly moving the reading guide back to the start side. However, this design still has a drawback. Because the return speed of the reading guide is equal to its forward speed, much time is wasted in moving the reading guide back to the start side.